Under Pressure
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Sometimes the dam bursts, even when you try not to let it. Sparky. Light R, rating M just in case. One shot


Under Pressure

To John, Elizabeth tasted like mint tea and honey. Refreshing and sweet. He could never get enough of her. This was painfully obvious as he currently had her pinned to the wall in his quarters.

God, she was addicting. One damn fine beautiful drug.

The kiss was passion filled, but soft—more lips than anything; his hands rested gently on her hips while hers cupped his face as if it was made out china. John lived for these moments, where they could just be two people simply basking in each other's presence.

Of course, like always, the gentle rhythm that they had been adopting continually and unsurprisingly increased. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing; John just never felt they had enough time. Wraith, Asurans, Genii, the many other enemies they had garnered here… all pulling him away from _this_.

Moving his hands further down her hips to her ass, he pressed painstakingly close to her, sandwiching her between him and the wall, and God did she feel good.

As Elizabeth wrapped her arms more securely around him, John lifted her so she could warp her legs—god, her legs, around his waist, which in John's opinion was the best prison to ever be in. Deepening the kiss, he grounded himself to her feeling her legs tighten around him.

Elizabeth could feel her entire body heating up; fire flowers were blooming in her blood traveling to the places that John touched. His hands were caressing her ass, his lips were tormenting hers, and his whole body focused on thing- her. Fuck. He was going to make her come without even being inside of her.

God, she loved hi—this. This. She loved this. Her body lost all control when he touched her like he was—tenderly but sure, putting just the right amount of pressure to make her quiver, he knew her body and knew how touch just… perfectly. Even her mind sighed at his touch.

As their kiss continued they began to push faster and harder into each other as if they could somehow break through the barrier of cloth that was separating them without having to separate from each other. It was then that Elizabeth felt John hands smooth up back and torso to slip under her shirt, moving up…. Elizabeth groaned and arched like a bow into John. The movement causing Elizabeth to push herself harder against him that gave way to let out a moan of his own. Their lips still fused as one.

It was getting to be too much for Elizabeth; something was breaking inside her like it never had before. Something new was bubbling trying to break free.

Something was different today.

The way he held her, the way he kissed her, it all was familiar but at the same time not. Different. Something new. An intensity that hadn't been there before (or at least that she didn't let herself acknowledge-- couldn't let her acknowledge.) But now nothing (not even herself) could stop what she felt.

She was in love.

And at that exact moment John changed the angle of the kiss, deepening it, pushing into her just the right way--- and the dam broke. The pressure she had been holding inside her released.

Slowly as Elizabeth regained her senses, she realized that she could feel everything; all the feelings (so usually controlled) were erupting to the surface. Magma, hot and uncontrollable.

Opening her eyes she meets John's hazel ones. They looked like gold, molten gold swirling like an ocean. Deep and clouded with lust and passion and something else that was now so unbelievably clear. Love.

Their forehead rested against each other, their noses bumped together, and their lips barely brushed as Elizabeth tried to regain her self.

"John…" Her voice cam out breathy and overwhelmed, still she didn't know how to put into words what was coursing through her. Ironic, really, Elizabeth Weir, intergalactic diplomat, speechless because she just realized she was in love. With her second in command and if it ever got out---- no! She wasn't going to go there right now. That was for later. John was now. So she kissed him. She pressed herself tightly against him trying to erase all semblance of space between them. Her arms wrap around his neck, her chest presses up against his, her legs tightening on his hips.

When they eventually and reluctantly separate she smiles at John and he feels his bones melt. Her smile is blinding and beautiful. In between kisses she says, "Your…" kiss "turn.." deeper kiss "flyboy…" He's overwhelmed by her and vise versa.

Dropping her legs from around his waist, she kisses him again- tender and profound, before leading him towards the bed. Her smirk is devastatingly sexy and he can't do anything but comply_- this is the woman he loves_.

"Rodney is going to kill us for being late." They're on the bed, his arms holding him above her, eyes locked together.

Elizabeth just smiles and reaches for him.


End file.
